Our responsibility
by JinxAnn
Summary: This is a really short one-shot for Episode 68-69 (these are the Episodes, where Konoha gets attacked by Orochimaru during the Chunin-Tests). Framing the thoughts of Kakashi, Iruka and Genma, as they understand the situation they are in with the students, that happen to be around them in this moment. (rated T only because its a war-scenery after all)


_**AN:**_ _A very short one-shot about the mentors' thoughts while they have to protect their children. I re-watch Naruto and this one Episode where Konoha gets attacked during the Chunin-exams just hit me so hard, that I had to write at least a one-shot about it. Specific about the three Jonin, that find themselves caught with children during the attack. So here is my little go at it. I can't write more tho, since I am still tied to a multi-chapter fanfic I really want to finish before I start something new_ _so pls don't hate me._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Scene One: Genma**

He didn't need more than a few seconds to figure out, that there was something not only wrong, but critical wrong. This was an attack. They attacked the village. They never cared about the chunin-Tests in the slightest. While it was an attempt to keep and show peace between the nations for Konoha, it wasn't more than a waiting game for them. Who were the attackers? Suna-nins? No….not only! too many attackers….they must have supporters…..But who? Who else betrayed them? Genma still stood on the worn and broken ground in the arena. The young Uchia-Boy kneeling close to him. His stare focused on the scary boy from Sunagakure, that was supposed to be Sasukes opponent in the test. Without any doubt he would be his own opponent now. It didn't matter that he still was a boy, he was dangerous and an enemy now. Peace was over and ranks didn't matter all that much in this situation….still… he glanced behind him, where the Uchia-Boy still was gasping for air after his fight…..still this was only a kid. The boy didn't know the cruel reality of war, no matter how adult he acts. He doesn't know how serious things would turn from here on. War was something he and his peers only heard about from older nins. Something they played, not really prepared for it.

By now there were two other Suna-nins down here. Now his enemies were three kids, but he could not allow himself to underestimate this situation. He wasn't in the best condition himself, and he already saw how dangerous this suna-kid could get. He took a fighting position. Bending his knees only so much, to be ready to attack first. His urge was to protect the kid behind him, but he knew he couldn't act on such whims now. This was the beginning of a new war, and he could not babysit someone, who was trained for those situations, no matter how young.

But it didn't help much. He caught himself, how he already took a protective stance between the three enemies and Sasuke. "damn…." He bit his own lip as he mumbled to himself. If he had any respect for the Boys honor as a Ninja, he needs to let go of those thoughts and send him into action as well. With the corner of his eye, he looked to the watchers-area, where Kakashi and Gai already started fighting.

This boy was Kakashi Hatake's student….he needed to trust that he could handle himself and get rid of the stupid idea, that he was only a little boy. " Hey Uchia…." He started slowly, not to startle their opponents. "This little play-fight, turns to reality from here on. Are you ready to defend your home?" he asked. It was more a strategy, to prepare the boy for what was to come, than a real question. And the fire within the words of his answer, let no doubt, that he could handle himself. By now there were four suna-nins in front of them. Their Jonin joined the kids. So he would be the one he would face in a fight. Alright.

He saw how the Kids went to flee, but didn't attempt to stop them. His enemy was right there in front of him, he would have to leave the kids to his second man. "This is my fight. You go get this sand-monster Sasuke. I'll count on you." 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Scene two: Kakashi**

Kakashi knew something was wrong and something was about to happen, as did the Hokake, if the presence of the ANBU was any indication. Now they stood face to face with a handful of enemies and one of them was Kabuto…Kakashi had a feeling that this boy could become a problem.

At least everyone else was Asleep. As much as he loved his students, this was serious now and he could no afford to not only keep his own motions at precision, but also untangle and correct the movements of his students. Especially Narutos. This was fine on Missions….The whole not killing people in front of children, instead knocking them out, taking time during his attacks to keep an eye on the kids. But it would not work if this turns into an actual war-situation. And then there was Sakura…

Kakashi was relatively sure, that Gai would provoke them enough, so they would focus on them. And there was no need to attack sleeping civilians and children. But Sakura was awake, she was a trained Genin and a potential danger for the enemies. If they thought anything like a good ninja would, then they will attack her. Why had it to be her, she was good as a supporter, but not skilled enough to hold herself against such attackers. He would need to get her out of here, before things get ugly.

Before he even could finish his thought, 3 of the attackers lunched forward, yet not at him, they went for the weakest link first and aimed at the girl. "No!" In one fluid motion, he tapped Gai into action and swift-stepped onto the watchers-seats to get above his student. It was a close call and much to his disappointment, Sakura reacted all but wrong, pulling her arms over her head to protect her face instead of getting up and a good stance. But this was his fault really. He knew all along, that she had a weakness in her Tai-Jutsu , and never spared the time to work on it. He always wanted to, but keeping Naruto in check and working with Sasuke, were just always so much more prominent in his daily routine. He couldn't be mad at her for this, it was entirely his failure as her Mentor.

Now he needed to get her calmed down again, so that awesome analytic brain of hers would jump into action and get the other Genins out of this Arena with her. "Are you alright?" he asked with a fake smirk in his voice, facing her beneath him. It did the trick, she relaxed instantly at his playful tone. "You Gen-jutsu is really great, but I need you to cancel it now to wake up Shikamaru and Naruto." As expected she instantly started to forge a plan. Great! It really did make him proud, that she was able to think clearly in such a situation, but now he needed her to just do what he told her to. The best way to do that always was to explain things reasonable to her.

He used the little argument to summon one of his nin-dogs, they would need someone with a little battle-experience at their side, if he wouldn't get out here fast enough to catch up to them later. Just as trained, Sakura sneaked out of place, while Kakashi distracted the Enemies in a fight. Good!

Gai took quite a few of them down already and Sakura woke Naruto and Shikamaru as told. And then everything happened too fast even for Kakashi. He put one of the Ota-Nins down while a second one attacked him from behind. Kakashi swirled around to block the Kunai with his glove-plating and let the enemies Neck snap, with an aimed punch at his chin from below. Meanwhile he saw how one of the attackers prepared to jump at Naruto, who was just waking up. No way he would notice in time. Kakashi did his best to jump towards his students to take the attack instead of them, but one of the Ninjas he just took down clung to his leg. He wouldn't make it in time…. With a rough kick he shook the man off of himself, he wouldn't be able to do much more. Still he tried his best to get to the kids, taking the risk to leave his back open and unprotected, but he just wasn't fast enough. Just before he could see the unavoidable happen, Gai appeared out of nowhere, smashing the Enemy into the wall, just above Naruto's head, pulling Sakura out of the way within the same movement.

Slightly shocked but most of all relieved, Kakashi relaxed for a little moment. He really thought he would fail once more to protect the kids. But he always could count on Gai, even if he never would admit it in public. No time, to dwell into memories! Back to attention he spun around and backed up to his students, keeping them in the safe-zone behind himself and Gai. "Sasuke already is chasing after Gaara, you four go find him and then wait at a safe place for more orders. That's your mission, understood?" He knew he went too soft with them, he knew this wasn't an actual mission, rather an attempt to keep them safe, and he knew this was not what they were trained for, but they were his students, and he would god damn make sure that they would stay safe in this mess.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Scene three: Iruka**

What an idiot he was. What a giant, stupid idiot. If he only would have taken the children more serious and wouldn't have been so distracted by Naruto's Fight this morning, he would have noticed that something was wrong a lot sooner. He was so distracted by his favorite student, that he endangered the safety of his younger ones. This was unforgiveable.  
This was the worst-case-scenario he and the other teachers planned for. Konoha is under attack, while all the kids are under their watch. The biggest danger now was, that they would fall into panic and draw the attention of any passing invaders. Hopefully all parents out there remembered the plan, and would not come here to safe their own kids. This could ruin the whole mission.

They were only four Teachers with around 80 children. If they would get attacked during their walk to the rescue-tunnels, the children would loose their heads and get unpredictable. In this case two of them would have to get the kids under control and away while two others take on the attackers. Those weren't the best chances, but he was willing to take it.

The story about an evacuation-exercise got called out fast, as the children saw smoke all around town. But they held themselves up better than expected by their teachers. Iruka feared that they would cry and try to run home, but they all tried to act tough and mature. Trying to remember the codex and act after the plan. He was incredible proud of every single one of them. If everything went as he hoped today, all of them would turn out to be great ninjas in the future.

Iruka had a lot of missions in his Ninja-life and a lot of dangerous situations, but none of them were tiring his nerves as much as this one. He constantly was torn between watching the surroundings for potential dangers, and checking if all his kids were still there and okay. His heart was racing more than it did during some of his most dangerous missions in the past and he was constantly at attention, ready to jump between his students and any enemy, no matter who it was.

By the looks of it the other three teachers weren't doing any better than him. By the time they reached the entry to the tunnels, all four of them exhaled deeply. They all were as exhausted as if they just chased a rouge-nin through the forests. Now all they had to do was keeping the kids guarded and wait for the others to take back their city.


End file.
